


cheerleader (secret santa 2020)

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Wedding, Character Study, Platonic Relationships, tsumugi organised king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: natsume knows tsumugi will always be there for him
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi & Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 4





	cheerleader (secret santa 2020)

Tsumugi would describe the relationship between him and Natsume as a love-hate one. Or perhaps it was one-sided admiration. Whichever it was, it usually always led to Tsumugi getting bashed in one way or another.

It never really got to him, though. He deserved it, after all. He knew that underneath that cold exterior he had his own special place in Natsume’s heart. Not that he’d ever say that to Natsume’s face, however; he’d get his ass beat for it.

Although, it had been a while since he’d seen Natsume. Ever since he came to Tsumugi and Sora announcing that he had gotten engaged, he’d been spending all his time with his fiancée. Switch had been put on hold, as he had worded it, which gave Tsumugi a lot more free-time. Enough free-time, apparently, to sit in his office and stare mindlessly out the window, waiting for something interesting to happen.

“Oi.”

Natsume walked in without knocking, typical of him. Tsumugi didn’t mind. It was one of his quirks that he’d learned to adore so much.

“Hey, Natsume-kun. How’ve you and Oogami-kun been?”

The question brought a smile to Natsume’s face. To Tsumugi, Natsume seemed like the type to flaunt about his partner whenever he had the chance. He had to admit, though, seeing Natsume so happy made him happy as well.

“It’s buSY. Good, thOUGH.”

That was odd.

No smart-ass teasing comment. No attempt to bash him. Just an ordinary conversation which had now turned into an awkward silence. Natsume was flustered. Something was on his mind.

“I know that face. What’s up?”

Natsume huffed and rolled his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment, opening his mouth to speak and closing it again.

“Ugh. How do I word thIS? I’ve practiced what I was going to say so many times, yet I still can’t say IT.”

Natsume took a few steps towards Tsumugi’s desk placing his hands on it and leaning forward. He glared straight into Tsumugi’s eyes, which was something he wasn’t expecting. It scared him. Just what did Natsume want?

“As you know, I’m engaged to be marrIED.” We’ve planned the whole weddING. Guests, food, a priest, but there’s still one thing missING.”

Natsume’s eyes tried to find anywhere to look except for Tsumugi’s.

“I need a best mAN.”

It took Tsumugi a moment to process what Natsume had just said. It took him another moment to realise what he was insinuating by coming here and telling him all this.

“As much as it hurts to say this, you’re the best friend I’ve ever HAD. So, I suppose I’m asking you if you’d like to be my best mAN.”

His face was beet red. Tsumugi found it cute, in a platonic, best man kind of way.

“I’m flattered you thought of me, Natsume-kun! I knew you loved me.”

Natsume then punched him for the first time that afternoon.

“A-AsshoLE! Don’t make me change my miND.”

Tsumugi smiled.

“Of course, Natsume-kun. I would love to.”

Natsume smiled (if that’s what you’d call the tiny curve of his lips as he attempted to hide his blush). He turned around and headed for the door.

“Thank you, senPAI. I’ll be looking forward to it, thEN.”

Tsumugi called out to Natsume before he got the chance to leave.

“Natsume-kun. While we’re confessing things, I think it’s a good opportunity to tell you how much I appreciate-“

Natsume covered his ears like a child.

“No! Shut UP! Shut UP, shut UP, shut UP! I can’t deal with anymore sappy shit toDAY!”

He ran out of the office, continuing to yell ‘Shut up!’ as he disappeared down the hall. Tsumugi found himself smiling again. Like he said, he knew Natsume appreciated him, maybe more than he knew.

* * *

“I’m coming out now, but you aren’t allowed to laugh at mE.”

Natsume’s pout alone was enough to freak Tsumugi out a bit, but after promising not to laugh, Natsume stepped out, dressed head to toe in eccentric groom attire. He was wearing a basic black suit with a purple tie (Tsumugi’s idea; he had suggested that him and Oogami wear tie colours symbolizing each other’s units). It looked really good on him.

“You look amazing, Natsume-kun. Oogami-kun will love it.”

Natsume huffed sarcastically.

“Well he’d bettER. He is my fiancée after ALL.”

* * *

“I’m not having my wedding outsiDE. I refuse to have the best day of my life ruined by a chance happening of raIN.”

Natsume’s adamance was another one of his flaws that Tsumugi had learned to overcome over the years.

“Well, do you know why Oogami-kun wants to have it outdoors?”

Natsume took a moment to think.

“He said something like, _‘I want the photos to come out goOD!’”_

Tsumugi didn’t want to say it out loud, but perhaps all the stress of planning a wedding had had an affect on Natsume’s ability to think properly.

“Why don’t you just have the wedding _inside,_ and go _outside_ to take photos? Wouldn’t think fix all your problems?”

Natsume looked like he wanted to protest but had nothing to say.

“At this point, I’m considering letting you plan the whole weddING.”

* * *

The big day had come faster than Tsumugi was expecting. Everyone was talking about it, the Eccentrics especially. Each of them were very emotional about their little Natsume-kun finding a partner. Tsumugi had never seen Sakuma cry before but watching the two juniors he’d spent all his time and care raising getting married to each other would’ve affected him massively. It was kind of hard to watch.

Against Natsume’s wishes, he’d prepared a long speech about his friend. While it would earn him quite the beating afterwards, he wouldn’t mind it if it meant sharing all the nice things he had to say.

Tsumugi wanted to remember the face Natsume made as Tsumugi made his way to the stage forever. It was one of shock and anger, Tsumugi found it amusing.

After the speeches was non-stop drinking and dancing. Tsumugi couldn’t remember half the night’s events if he tried, let alone the speech he’d spent so much time on. However, one part did stick in his mind.

_“I had hurt Natsume-kun so much. I’d hurt him and all of his friends and I still regret what I did to this day. And yet, he found it in his heart to forgive me. He’s one of the kindest and most open-minded people I know, and I look up to him for that very reason.”_

**Author's Note:**

> for oliwia i hope you like it :)  
> im sorry if this sucks i was sick while writing it...


End file.
